Fantasía o realidad
by Lauriki
Summary: Nami no está segura de lo que siente por Zoro pero una nueva aventura la ayudará a aclarar sus sentimientos. Zoro x Nami y Luffy x personaje nuevo inventado Reviews please, no sean duros.
1. ¡Hacia una nueva aventura!

_Los personajes de One Piece no son míos… bla… bla… bla…_

_Espero que os guste el primer capitulo, se me ocurrió cuando estaba en mi habitación leyendo un libro de fantasía XD ¡lo que hace el aburrimiento!_

Capítulo 1: ¡Hacia una nueva aventura!

Eran las seis de la mañana y todos estaban dormidos, todos menos una morena que solamente se dedicaba a leer libros constantemente en busca de de secretos y tesoros en diversas islas. En esta ocasión leía un libro bastante grueso cuyo título era "secretos y mitos de la unión de elementos" que, a su parecer, era bastante interesante.

Mientras tanto a su lado en la cama descansaba una pelirroja cuyo sueño estaba a punto de terminar. Esa pelirroja, era Nami, una chica bastante gruñona y con una obsesión infinita hacia el dinero, y aunque haría lo que fuera por una buena cantidad de doblones, todos sabían que en el fondo era un nakama excelente.

- Ummm…. – bostezo la pelirroja - ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 6:05 navegante-san – contestó la morena - ¿Has dormido bien?-

- Si, muy bien Robin, será mejor que despertemos a los demás antes de que amanezca-

- Si, tienes razón. ¿Cual es nuestro siguiente destino? – preguntó intrigada Robin.

- Pues creo que es una isla llamada Imen. Por lo que me han contado es una isla muy pacífica donde atienden a todo tipo de persona sea pirata o no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

- No, por nada especial – contestó la morena. Pero en el fondo ella sabía que esa isla no era lo que aparentaba, o al menos eso decía el libro. Robin no podía creer que el destino les llevase justo a una isla donde la gente vivía atemorizada por los cambios bruscos de tiempo y los fuertes terremotos.

- ¡¡¡Usoop!!! ¡Despierta a todos! – Gritaba la pelirroja – ¡y dile a Zoro que suba el ancla!- añadió.

- ¡No hace falta que grites tanto escandalosa!- decía medio dormido un peliverde muy molesto- ya cedía yo que teníamos que haberte dejado enla última isla y haber comprado un gallo, que por lo menos no hace tanto ruido-

- ¡¿Qué acabas de decir de Nami-swan?!- protestaba un rubio bien cabreado.

- Que deberíamos haberla dej…-

Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que una cabreada Nami le golpeó la cabeza con una sartén de la cocina.

- ¡Quieres dejar de decir tonterías y levantar el ancla!- gritaba a más no poder.

- Ouch, ouch! Bestia!-

Pero sus quejidos no fueron escuchados por la causante de su dolor. Zoro se había dado cuenta de que últimamente la pelirroja ya no era la típica violenta que le habría lanzado por los aires o dejado inconsciente con sus golpes, sino que simplemente le golpeaba con al que hacía daño pero no hasta el punto de dejarlo K.O. ¿Le pasaría algo a Nami lo suficientemente serio como para ablandarse? Quizás si o quizás no, pero lo que Zoro no sabía es que en el interior de Nami florecía un sentimiento muy cercano a Zoro y que por mucho que lo ignorase seguía ahí, haciendo que cada vez que le mirara un pequeño enrojecimiento en sus mejillas apareciese, pero por el momento seguiría ignorándolo.

- Nami-swan!! Robin-chan!! El desayuno está listo!- gritaba emocionado Sanji

-Gracias Sanji-kun - contestó la pelirroja

Todos en el barco estaban distraídos, contentos en cierto sentido, pero lo que no sabían es que no muy lejos de allí otro barco con bandera pirata llegaba al mismo destino que ellos, Imen.

-Capitana, estamos llegando a nuestro destino, ¿nos vamos preparando?- decía un pelogris con chaqueta morada y pantalones vaqueros desgarrados.

- Si James, avisa a Carol y dila que prepare comida suficiente para todos y esta vez no la provoques con tus tonterías- contestó la capitana. Era una chica delgada, normal de estatura, pelo negro vestida con unos piratas vaqueros y una camisa morada con una calavera negra dibujada en ella junto con los típicos zapatos que lleva Nami pero estos era morados.

- Je, je, je, de acuerdo pero sigo diciendo que su comida estaría mejor si le añadiese otro tipo de especias y…-

-¡¡James!!

- ¡De acuerdo! OoO'-

- Y ¿dónde está Liz?- preguntaba la chica- no la he visto desde el desayuno-

- Creo que está jugando con su mascota, hiciste bien en comprarla un perro jejej y sobretodo uno tan grande!! Jajajajaj-

- ¡Sigue así y te juro que esta vez sí te tiro a los tiburones!

- Vale, vale... ji, ji

- Umfff… - Se quejaba la chica.

Esta capitana era la famosa Cristal, cuyas técnicas eran envidiadas y temidas por todos. Ninguno sabía como ni porque pero parecía como si el viento la ayudase a ganar cada combate aunque luchara a puño limpio con sus guantes sin dedos y con mariposas gravadas en ellos. Es por eso que iba a esa isla donde según su padre residía el secreto más guardado por todos, "la armonía entre elementos y personas". La isla de Imen tenía más de un secreto y ella lo iba a descubrir todo, aunque su vida estuviese en juego.

Mientras en la cubierta del Going Merry Luffy y los demás esperaban ansiosos la llegada la siguiente isla.

- Oiiii, Nami! Falta mucho!- gritaba un exasperado Luffy.

- No, dentro de unas horas llegaremos!

- Genial así podré comer carne, carne!

- No, cambiaras nunca verdad Luffy – Le replicaba Usoop- Menos mal que me tenéis a mi El "gran capitán Usoop" para defenderos!

- Uaauuu Usoop! Eres genial – Decía un emocionado Chopper

- Si, lo se! (_un poco creído no creen_)

Todos seguían de cerca en busca de alguna señal de alguna isla mientras Nami conversaba con Robin.

- Así que eso lo que te preocupaba eh Robin?- decía la pelirroja.

- A si es Nami, esa isla tiene algo raro así que será mejor ir preparados-

- Estos de acuerdo, iré a por mi arma enseguida, tu vete preparando-

- Entendido. A por cierto ¿te pasa algo con Zoro?- pregunto la morena intrigada

- O///O Que!!! No!!! Para nada que me iba a pasar con ese bruto y tonto espadachín!!

- De acuerdo, serán imaginaciones mías-

Esa pregunta pilló por sorpresa a la pelirroja, quizás si había sido algo cruel con él, o no, de todas maneras, no era asunto suyo así que siguió con lo que tenía en mente y cogió su arma para luego después ir a la habitación y revisar de nuevo el mapa.

Era imposible ese imbecil espadachín estaba en su cabeza en todo momento. Tenía que saberlo, tenía que averiguar que sentía él por ella, si no su cabeza explotaría de tanto comerse la cabeza con esos estúpidos sentimientos. Lo haría, cuando llegasen ala isla buscaría el momento adecuado para saberlo y preguntarle y fuese cual fuese la respuesta seguiría su camino, pero en el fondo tenía la ilusión de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, sino, seguro que lo pasaría peor que ahora.

- Se lo preguntaré en el momento adecuado- susurró la pelirroja – necesito saberlo…- su ultimo susurro fue inaudible, pero para aquel espadachín que estaba recostado sobre la puerta de afuera no lo fue.

¿Qué sería aquello tan importante que tenía que decirle a alguien? ¿Sería acaso a ese rubio afeminado a quién tenía algo importante que decir? ¿Sería una confesión?

Todas estás preguntas revoloteaban en la cabeza del espadachín, muy inseguro se decidió por entrar a preguntarla pero seguro que le echaba la bronca por haber estado escuchando a escondidas y eso empeoraría las cosas; así que decidió esperar el momento adecuado para resolver las dudas.

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¿Desde cuando le interesa lo que diga esa pelirroja malhumorada? ¿Acaso tenía celos? No de seguro que no pero si era verdad que le importaba lo que decía la pelirroja. Desde el momento en que se conocieron no dejo de sentir ese sentimiento de protección sobre ella, ¿quizás era amor?

Él no lo sabía pero sus sentimientos decían todo lo que se tenía que decir, sí , el amor fluía en una parte del barco, mientras que los demás sólo pensaban en su próximo destino…

- Imen, espéranos!!!- gritaron ambos capitanes en sus barcos, mientras una pequeña isla se asomaba por el horizonte…


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

_Bueno ante todo gracias a los reviews de b-fye y mimi. Gracias ya que me habeis ayudado a continuar el fic! Que ya lo daba por perdido…_

_Bueno como siempre los personajes de One Piece no son mios…… bla bla bla _

_Y aquí mi segundo capítulo, espero que os guste y plis dejen reviews que serán bien recibidos._

_P.D: no os paséis mucho con las críticas aunque estoy muy acostumbrada jejej_

Capitulo Dos: Un inesperado encuentro.

Ya era medio día, las calles rebosaban de gente, los niños jugaban en la calle mientras sus madres compraban o charloteaban con las vecinas, pero lo que nadie se esperaba es que dos grupos de piratas se acercaban más a su isla: Imen.

Imen parece una isla pacífica, sin problemas, donde todo el mundo lleva una vida normal, incluso son generosos y hospedan a piratas (claro está si son buenos).

El primer barco en llegar fue el dragón del eclipse capitaneado por Cristal la famosa pirata cuya cabeza ya alcanzaba los 70 millones de doblones (menos que Luffy claro). En dicha tripulación se encontraban:

James: Navegante. Pelo gris casi plateado. Suele llevar una chaqueta dorada aunque suele varias de vestimenta con frecuencia. Hombre de palabras y culto. Básicamente es el único con bases científicas de la tripulación. En otras palabras, el listo! Es capaz de controlar la electricidad por causas "extrañas".

Precio: 3 millones de doblones.

Carol: Experta en artillería y fabricación de armas. Pelo verde oscuro, de mal carácter,

Casi seria, lo único que la tranquiliza y hace reír son las payasadas de la más pequeña de la tripulación. Es también la cocinera provisional del barco, aunque sus comidas no son nada malas. Puede utilizar el fuego a causa, según la isla que la abandonó, de un maleficio lanzado por un mago oscuro.

Precio: 5 millones de doblones.

Cristal: La capitana del barco. Extrovertida, graciosa y de muy buen corazón, tanto que a veces dicha honestidad les mete a todos en problemas. Tiene el pelo negro y no para de dar la lata a su tripulación. En momentos críticos es mejor no estar a su lado ya que hará lo posible por proteger a su tripulación y a las personas que aprecia. Su sorprendente poder sobre el viento la hace casi invencible. Todo el mundo cree que dichos poderes son causa de un tornado que pillo a su familia y ella fue la única superviviente.

Liz: La más pequeña del barco y una excelente curandera. Procede de una tribu de curanderos capaces de hacer crecer las plantas a voluntad propia, de ahí su capacidad de dominio sobre la tierra. Su mejor amigo Drask, un perro negro de bastante tamaño, la acompaña allá donde sea. Si se enfada no dudara en atacar a aquellos que se acerquen a su ama.

Precio: ¿¿??

Estos son los datos que revisaba la marina en una baso no muy lejos de Imen. Allí se encontraban Smoke y su ayudante Tashigui la espadachína. Ambos veían esa información con detenimiento para poder realizar su próxima misión.

- General, nos informan que el dragón del eclipse a anclado en la isla de Imen al igual que la tripulación de sombrero de paja- informaba la espadachina.

- De acuerdo Tashigi, es hora de comenzar nuestro nuevo plan-

- Y cual es… Smoke?-

-Hummm, ya lo sabrás, cuando lleguemos Tashigi no hay prisa, además antes tengo que hablar con la nueva secretaria del comandante, al parecer, le parece demasiado, rara. Menudo rarito es él.

- ¿No prefiere que lo haga yo?

- ¿Qué pasa Tashigi? ¿Celosa?

- QUEEEEEE, pa… para nada ¿de qué iba a estar celosa?

- Jejeje de nada… supongo…

Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. ¿Seria verdad que la nueva secretaria la levantaba a la espadachina celos sobre su superior?

Eso era lo menos importante ahora. Aunque esa pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de Smoke, ahora solo había que centrarse en algo: "Busqueda y captura de la banda de sombrero de paja".

-Uaaaaaaaa chicos mirad cuantos restaurantes hay!!!- decía Luffy a todo pulmón.

- Luffy será mejor que no armes tanto jaleo o seguro avisarán a la armada – le reprochaba Ussoop – y de seguro nos cortaran la cabeza, los quemarán y seguro que antes nos torturaran…

- Ussoop no digas eso!!! Que mido- decía Chopper escondido tras Robin.

- No te preocupes Doctor-san -le animaba Robin- ¿Quieres venir conmigo a mirar libros?-

- Si, gracias Robin!!! Decía con alegría el ciervo

- Oiiiii Ussoop mira cuanta comida!!! Vente!!- y sin esperar la contestación de su camarada le agarro del brazo y se lo llevó calle arriba visitando todos los restaurantes posibles.

- Cocinero-san ¿nos acompañas a mirar libros y así aprovechar para ver nuevas recetas? – le proponía Robin a Sanji.

-Claro Robin-Chuan!!!

- Que bien. Nami tu y Zoro deberías mirar un lugar donde hospedarnos esta noche ¿de acuerdo?- y acto seguido le guiño el ojo a la pelirroja.

- Pero Robin… - no podo acabar pues solo quedaban ella y Zoro.

- Bueno por donde empezamos ¿Nami?- preguntó el peliverde

- Eeeeee… pues… no se miremos en el centro de la ciudad- dijo sin pensar-

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Zoro – estas roja

- No…no me pasa nada. Vamos que eres muy lento.

- Lento yo!! Si eres tu la que tarda tanto embobándose con todo!!

Justo en ese momento Nami levantó la mano con dirección a la cara de Zoro pero… volvió a pasar. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella no pudo más que contener el brazo y no llegar a su destino.

- AAAAAA Zoro imbecil!!! – ya no lo aguantó más y se fue corriendo por la primera calle que vio dejando a Zoro perplejo por dicha acción.

Mientras en la calle más alta de la ciudad se encontraban Luffy y Ussoop miran y, por qué no, probando todas las especialidades de la casa.

- AAa Ussoop ese trozo era mío!!!

- ¡Que dices! Si tu llevas ya siete platos de lo mismo!

- Ja en realidad llevó nueve!

- Pero ¡¿Cómo vamos apagar todo esto?!

- No te preocupes Ussoop le cogí esto a Nami antes de irnos – y sacó una gran bolsa de dinero con suficientes doblones como para pagar la comida de un regimiento, que en el caso de Luffy, era lo mismo.

Ya terminada la comida ambos se separaron ya que Ussoop quería ver una tienda de artilugios raros que había visto antes calles abajo así que solo se quedó Luffy, sin saber que hacer y una ciudad entera por investigar, así que comenzó a caminar por todas las calles hasta que se encontró con un parque en donde la mayoría de los niños jugaban, pero ya pocos pues la hora de la siesta se acercaba.

Ya cuando el parque parecía desolado, apareció una chica con unos piratas vaqueros y con unas sandalias y camiseta moradas. Su presencia pareció captar la atención de nuestro capitán. Para él ese momento pareció detenerse. No podía dejarla de mirar, ¿era su belleza? O ¿Quizá su manera de andar? Lo que quedaba claro era que Luffy parecía sentir algo hacia esa chica, parecía como si la conociera.

¿Podría ser la chica de sus sueños? o ¿Simplemente se había encaprichado? Fuese lo que fuese se acercó hacia donde ella se había sentada para poder entablar una conversación. Pero justo antes de que el dijera nada, ella se adelanto.

- ¿Monkey D. Luffy?- pregunto con una sonrisa

¿De qué lo conocía? Daba igual ella le había hablado y no dejaría que la conversación terminase pronto.

Mientras una pelirroja se encontraba en las afueras sentada en una roca, junto al mar, llorando de desesperación. No podía sentirse tan mal. Eso la superaba. Tenía que acabar con eso pero, su corazón la decía todo lo contrario.

- Que hago…- suspiró.

- Valla pareces deprimida chica, ¿verdad Drask?

- ¡Que! ¿Quién eres?

- Perdona! Que descortés y maleducada que soy, me llamo Liz y este es mi amigo Drask. Saluda Drask!

-Uaauuuufff-

- Jejeje parece que le caes muy bien. ¿Te puedo preguntar que te pasa?

- Nada que una pequeñaza pueda entender.

- Jejeje si parece grave. Seguro que hay un chico de por medio.

Esa afirmación pillo de sorpresa a la pelirroja. ¿Qué sabía esa niña de 15 años sobre esos temas?

- No eres la primera que veo así pero ya que no me lo cuentas te voy a decir algo.

Y se sentó junto a la pelirroja sin pedir permiso alguno. Darsk la siguió.

- Mira por mucho que una roca intenta vencer al mar, ésta lo único que recibirá son golpes de este y nada más. Pero lo mejor que puede hacer esa roja es dejarse llevar por el mar ya que éste al fin y al cabo es la que después la da forma y la pule dejándonos luego sorpresas como las gemas ocultas en ellas. En otras palabras, no intentes hacer que el amor deje de darte en la cara y te trastorne, sigue su camino.

Y dicho esto la chica se levanto junto con su perro y ambos dejaron sola a Nami con sus pensamientos.

-AA por cierto – dijo Liz, a lo que Nami se giró- encantada de conocerte Nami!

- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? – replico la pelirroja

- Los piratas tenemos que conocernos unos a otros ¿no?- y la guiñó un ojo

Nami estaba perpleja, ¿era esa niña una pirata? Y lo más importante ¿cual era su banda? Quizás más tarde lo averiguaría.

_Bueno ¿que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Intentaré poner el siguiente en cuanto pueda. Dejar Reviews plisss._

_P.D: en el próximo habrá más Zorro x Nami lo prometo esto es un poco para meternos en la aventura._

_Hasta pronto Besos!_


	3. Piedras en el camino

_Bueno sorry por la espera… mi madre no me ha dejado conectarme a Internet por el colea si que… lo siento._

_Aquí tengo como prometí el capitulo 3 espero que os guste mucho!!!_

_Besos y dejen Reviews!!_

Capítulo 3: Piedras en el camino

- ¿Monkey D. Luffy?- preguntó la chica de cabellos negros.

- ¿Te conozco de algo?- contestó el aludido.

- En principio creo que no, a menos que te guste leer mucho los carteles de busca y captura de la marina.

- ¿Por? ¿Acaso eres…?

- ¿Una pirata?

- Exacto!!! – gritó Luffy – Ya se dónde te he visto!!! Eres Cristal!! La capitana del torbell…

Pero no pudo acabar su frase ya que la chica le había tapado la boca con su mano.

- Shhh ¿quieres que me corten la cabeza o qué loco?

- No pre…t…día as…tar…e.

- ¿Qué dices? A lo siento

- Digo que no pretendía asustarte – logró decir al fin

- Eres de lo que no hay. Eres muy escandaloso.

- Eso me lo dicen todos uajajajaj.

- Quieres dejar de gritar!!!!!

- Mira quien grita!!!!

- Déjalo ya!!!!

- Déjalo tú!!!!

Ambos siguieron gritando. La gente que pasaba no hacía más que mirarles con caras extrañas y susurrarse cosas como "que mosca le ha picado", "seguro que se están peleando por algo serio", o "que bonito es el amor a esas edades".

Esto último llegó a los oídos de ambos capitanes lo cual hizo que la chica se sonrojase.

- Bueno sólo quería ver de que madera estas hecho Monkey D…

- Luffy, llamame Luffy a secas – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- De acuerdo Luffy. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto, yo tengo que buscar a alguien. Hasta luego… Luffy – Y se despidió no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla, lo que provocó cierto enrojecimiento por parte de los dos.

- Adiós!!!! Cristal!!!!

- Adios!!! Luffy!!!! Y no chilles tanto!!!!

- Jejeje de acuerdo!!- y se despidió viendo así como la chica desaparecía calle abajo mientras el la seguía hasta donde la vista le llegaba.

- Espero ese día Cristal- Susurró el moreno.

Pero de lo que ambos no se percataron es de que alguien les había estado espiando en todo momento sin dejar ni un solo detalle.

- Aquí soldado 15 uno de los sospechosos se aleja hacia la ciudad el otro sigue en el parque. Espero ordenes.

- Tashigi te sienta muy mal eso de soldado, Jejejej

- Si has sido tu quien me lo ha puesto!!!

- Ujajajajajaj

- Smoke!!!

- Tashigi tu siguiente destino será el hotel perla azul. Cuando llegues llámame y te diré tu cometido, cambio y corto.

- Ufffff, lo que hay que soportar

Mientras en dirección al centro de la ciudad, Nami buscaba algún hotel que estuviese dentro de lo que fuese, decente.

- mmmmm esto es más grande de lo que pensaba… voy a ver el dinero… emmmm… el…dinero... A DESAPARECIDO!!!! Pero esto es imposible lo deje justo… y lo cogí y… luego Luffy… no, no puede ser… Luffy!!!!

- Eres demasiado escandalosa ¿no crees? – dijo un peliverde detrás de ella

No era posible, no podía ser verdad. Ella que había cogido todos los callejones y callejuelas posibles para no encontrársele… y ahí estaba con su típica pose.

- Zo… Zoro!!!

- Pfff mira que gritas.

- Que haces aquí – preguntó muy nerviosa la pelirroja.

- Me aburría y decidí dar una vuelta. Como "alguien" me dejo tirado pues...

- No es culpa mía que no sepas llevar mi ritmo.

- ¿tu ritmo? Si corrías más que andar

- Eso no es verdad, solo… tenía prisa.

- Claro, si tú lo dices.

Y ahora que iba a hacer, estaba a punto de encontrar algún hotel tranquilamente, pero con él al lado…

- Nami!! Soy yo Liz!!!

- tu…tu que haces aquí!!

- Solo paseaba por aquí con Drask. Valla!!!! Es este el chico por el cual llorab…

Menos mal. Nami reaccionó y le tapó la boca a la niña.

- Je Je Je cosas de niñas jejejej

Drask y Zoro miraban la escena con cara de 'yo no las conozco' e intentando huir de ahí.

- Nami.... – dijo seriamente el peliverde.

- S…S…Si?

- La vas a ahogar

- Ayyy perdón Liz!!!

- Bueno cof cof me voy llorona!!!!

- Liz!!!!

-Jajajajaja

Y la niña junto con su perro corrieron por las calles hasta que se perdieron en la multitud. Mientras Nami tenía la cara totalmente colorada y sin ninguna idea para hablar.

- Jejeje asi que…

- Qu…que…

- Llorabas por mi?? – la dijo mientras poco a poco se iban introduciendo en una pequeña callejuela donde, para desgracia de Nami no había nadie.

- Pe… pero que dices. Quien iba a llorar por ti?

- si supongo- dijo cabizbajo el peliverde – supongo que era demasiado pedirte, no? – tras esto Zoro se dio media vuelta para volver a la calle.

- ¿Qué me intentas decir, que no me preocupo por ti? Eso nunc…- pero se tapo la boca. Aun así ya había dicho demasiado. El se estaba volviendo, impresionado. ¿Acaso le había casi declarado que se preocupaba por él? ¿Era eso posible?

- Repítelo - dijo el peliverde

- Que… que bueno que si que me preocupo por ti al igual que los otros pero eso no quiere decir nada… nada además tu eres fuerte y seguro que prefieres que te cuide alguien fuerte como Robin y no yo, digo Chopper..

La chica se estaba liando, lo empeoraba cada vez que abría la boca, y mientras él poco a poco se iba acercando, cual tigre tiene a su presa a punto de lanzarse.

- Bueno… quizás si sea ella fuerte pero… me gustan más las pelirrojas.

- Eeee… esto….

Nami no lo podía creer su corazón latía a cien por segundo y cada vez el se encontraba más cerca de ella hasta que Nami se tropezó con una piedra. Mientras ella esperaba el golpe algo sucedió. No notó el frío suelo golpeándole la espalda sino que algo cálido la sujetó por la cintura. Era él, el la había agarrado con toda dulzura antes de que se cayese al suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los suyos, no lo podía creer estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Poco a poco sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, como dos cuerpos que se atraen mutuamente, hasta que los ojos de ella se cerraron lentamente en afirmación de que él comenzara con el beso. Y así fue. Ambos se besaron con ternura, pero también con pasión. Parecía como si ambos hubiesen estado esperando ese momento por demasiado tiempo. Él tímidamente jugueteó con su lengua en los labios de ella hasta que le permitió entrar. Ella, tímidamente se agarró a su cuello para hacer más intenso el beso. Ninguno quería terminar eso, ¿acaso era mucho pedir que se detuviera el tiempo? Pareced que sí. Los dos tuvieron que separarse muy a su pesar para poder coger aire mientras cada uno leía los pensamientos del otro en sus ojos.

- Zoro yo…

- Shhh – dijo tapándola la boca con un dedo – yo también te quiero cabezota.

Los dos iban a continuar su acto de amor pero algo los pilló de improviso.

- Nami-swan!!! ¿Dónde estas?

No podía ser, precisamente ahora, pensaba el peliverde, por lo que ambos muy a su pesar tuvieron que alejarse y salir del callejón. Ambos maldecía al rubio por haberles privado de su 'gran momento'.

- Sanji-kun aquí!!

- Nami-swan encontré un libro perfecto para hacerte unas delicatesen para comer!!

- Jejeje gracias Sanji.

- Navegante-san hemos visto un hotel muy bueno cerca de aquí ¿vamos?

- si, si!!

Los cuatro junto con Chopper que estaba muy metido en su nuevo libro de medicinas se dirigieron al hotel. Mientras Zoro y Nami se miraban ansiosos por tener otro tropiezo lo antes posible. Más adelante el nombre del hotel se hacía visible: 'Hotel Perla Azul'

_Bueno espero que os haya gustado. Como prometí hay más Zoro x Nami no?_

_Pero lo más importante os doy las gracias por los que dejáis Reviews. Me animáis a seguirlo, porque si no…no lo continuaría vamos._

_Muchos besos y dejad Reviews!!!_

_Att: Lau-chan_


	4. Un Plan Suicida

Bueno antes de nada decir que lo siento mucho!!! No he podido escribir ya que he estado con exámenes y aunque parezca mentira no he aprobado así que el ordenador esta con clave y solo tengo pocas veces para conectarme jeje. Aquí os dejo el siguiente capitulo. Luego sigo hablando al final jeje Besos!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 4: Un plan suicida

Ya era casi de noche. Después de una larga tarde de búsqueda y captura de Luffy, protagonizada por una furiosa Nami, la banda de Sombrero de Paja se estableció en el hotel Perla Azul que, para gusto de la mayoría era demasiado lujoso para lo arisca que era Nami.

- Oeeee Nami tampoco hacía falta que me pegases tan fuerte. Además la salud del capitán es lo primero no?

- Tu sigue así y te juro que no habrá nuevo destino para ti – le contestaba Nami con la típica vena en la frente y el puño levantado.

- Menudo par de tontos menos mal que yo, el capitan Usoop no malgasta el dinero en tonterías como comida.

- Tu eres el menos indicado para decir eso – añadió Chopper – tienes una bolsa entera llena de artilugios tontos – señalando una bolsa enorme que llevaba Usoop en la espalda donde se podía ver claramente que contenía de todo menos cosas útiles.

- Que dices Chopper, esto es el futuro uajajaja

- Y ¿que es esto? – pregunto el pequeño cogiendo un pequeño paquete.

- No, no lo toques, es muy valioso!!!

-Y eso ¿por que?

- Porque… es un luz cegadora que puede dejarte ciego y matarte a la vez

- Uaaaaaaaa que cosa tan impresionante Usoop

-Jejeje lo se. Soy lo más – decía con su aire de superioridad con su nuevo objeto en la mano, aun sabiendo que esa pequeña bolsita no era más que una bomba de humo para huir de algún que otro problema (típico de el ^3^)

Mientras en el grupo Sanji no dejaba de hablar con Robin sobre su nueva adquisición; un libro que trataba de las viejas leyendas del mar pero sobre todo de la pequeña isla de Imen. Pero aunque el ambiente estaba sumido en un montón de palabrerías y chistes, Nami no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido anteriormente.

¿Sería verdad todo lo que él la había dicho o simplemente era un calentón que habían sufrido ambos nakamas por la cercanía de ambos? Pero todos sabemos como es Nami y para estar segura de algo primero tiene que averiguar si ese algo merece la pena, por eso había ido a ese hotel. Era tranquilo, apacible y seguramente no habría ningún problema en que ella y el peliverde se quedase a solas para dialogar lo ocurrido.

Si, ese hotel era lo más apacible del mundo, alto como una súper mansión, dos piscinas y tres salas de relajación con baños termales, la entrada estaba rodeada de luces y plantas exóticas de todos los tipos, buffet libre todas las comidas del día, ideal para Luffy, espectáculos impresionantes todas las noches y sobre todo zonas de relax para parejas con cúpulas de sillones (para el que no lo sepa, son como huevos cerrados que tiene una puertecita y dentro hay un sofá para recostarse y relajarse, típico del lujo.)

Si, exactamente ese hotel era único.

Nami y Robien se acomodaron en su habitación cuyas ventanas daban al mar y la decoración era típica hawaiana con paredes de madera y sus antorchas, mientras los chicos se peleaban por coger la mejor habitación de las otras tres sobrantes. Si y si echamos cuentas había una persona que tendría que dormir sola así que lo echaron a suertes y las parejas de habitación fueron: Zoro – Usoop, Sanji – Luffy y Chopper.

- Mierda… - pensaba la pelirroja, ya que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuese el peliverde quien se quedase solo.

- Noooo… yo no quiero dormir solo!!! Usoop duerme conmigo!!! Buabuabua!!

- Pero que dices Chopper. ¿Qué tienes miedo? Juajua no te preocupes el capitán Usoop cuidara de ti!!!

- Gracias *snif* , no te importa ¿verdad Zoro? – decía el pequeñín con ojos de cachorrillo.

- A mi me has hecho un favor Chopper – decía el peliverde muy ilusionado. Por fin iba a dormir una noche sin que nadie le despertara con sus pesadillas

Pero quien realmente estaba contenta era Nami. Parecía que todo le iba como anillo al dedo y todo le estaba saliendo bien, eso… por el momento…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No muy lejos de allí Tashigi esperaba a que su jefe llegase en cualquier momento. Ella siempre estaba acatando sus órdenes y no es que recibiera muchos halagos ni felicitaciones de su parte, ni mucho menos por eso estaba dispuesta a demostrarle lo que valía.

-Si, realmente conseguiré que me aprecie.

- Valla no sabía que me tuvieses en tanta estima…

- Ya bueno eso es… Smoke!!! Ya has llegado!!! – cara de tierra trágame

- Así que quieres que te haga caso eh?

- Yo no he dicho eso. Solo que espero hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.

- Bueno si es así esta es tu misión – le entrega un papel – léelo cuando estés en el Bar a las diez de la noche, de acuerdo?

- s… si señor!!

- Así me gusta. Ahora si me permites quisiera ver mi nueva habitación en la que me hospedo.

- Habitación!!! Pero… y yo…

- Shhhh esta todo en el papel.

Y sin más preámbulos la chica se dirigió al Bar a dejar que pasasen los 20 minutos que quedaban para que el plan comenzase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- EEEEEhhhh Cristal!! Despiértate y baja de las nubes que ya estamos en el restaurante del hotel!! – gritaba una pequeña niña frenética a la entrada del buffet.

- Liz no hace falta que grites tanto. Ya te he oído. – decía la morena

- Ummm (_sacando la lengua_) siempre estas igual, no me haces caso!!

- Que si que no te preocupes luego bailamos en el bar terraza…

- Siii yupi!!!!! – saltaba feliz la pequeña

-Oye Cristal se puede saber por que nos hemos hospedado en el mismo hotel que esos piratas – señalando a la mesa de Sombrero de Paja – parece que le persigues

- Pe… pero que dices… es coincidfencia que nos encontremos aui ademas este es el hotel mas decente que hay no me extraña que todos coincidan.

- Ya ya claro.

- ummmm – pensaba la peliverde - Cristal…

- Dime Carol – dijo con cierto temor la capitana - pasa algo?

- . . . . (_Silencio_) ¡Esta es la mejor comida que he comido en mi vida!!!!

- (Caída de todos tipo anime) Carol no grites!!!

Pero era demasiado tarde el grito había hecho que la mayoría de los tripulantes de la banda se dieran la vuelta. Cual fue la sorpresa de Sanji al ver la maravillosa joven que tenía a unos metros de ellos era esbelta con buenas curvas y con un pelo verde oscuro recogido en un moño muy elegante. Sencillamente era la chica de sus sueños pero, había algo que le resultaba familiar…

Mientras Nami no se podía creer que esa pequeñaza estuviera ahí pero por otra parte sentía curiosidad por como era su banda, y ahora la tenía enfrente.

La banda de Cristal se sentó en su mesa y poco a poco cada uno cogió su comida intentando mirar lo menos posible a la otra mesa. Ya a las 10 todos estaban en el bar terraza tomando sus respectivos refrescos esperando que comenzase la actuación, pero no todos iban a disfrutar de la velada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tashigi se encontraba sentada en una de las banquetas de la barra del bar esperando ansiosa la hora.

Para cuando al final llegaron las 10 se dispuso a coger su carta y la leyó lentamente.

_Tashigi, tu misión será la de separar la banda de sombrero de paja, para ello tendrás que seducir al espadachín Zoro Ronoa y esperar a que alguna de las dos chicas se ponga celosa y se desvía del grupo, mientras un grupo de la armada irá a por ella y la capturará. Ya capturada la banda no tendrá más remedio que entregarse o verán morir a su nakama. Espero que todo valla según lo previsto. _

_Att: Smoke_

_p.D: tu habitación es la 512 _

La cara de Tashigi representaba de todo menos alegría. ¿Ella, seducir? Estaba loco! Pero era una orden y eso no se puede negar. La orden estaba dada, la función comenzó y el plan tenía que salir como se había escrito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y perdón en serio por haberos hecho esperar, intentaré colgarla lo más pronto que pueda el siguiente capítulo y si no pues me voy a la biblioteca y lo subo jejej. Bueno agradecimientos:

(_-_Mimi_-_): gracias por tus reviews espero que la sigas leyendo besos.

b-fye: espero haya el suficiente ZoNa jeje más adelanta os aseguro que sip!! Y bueno lo de Luffy es simple imaginación mía jejej

amber-abby: muxas gracias por tu reviews de verdad.

martulina-16: muxas gracias por el consejo, en estos últimos capítulos he intentado hacer lo que me aconsejaste y bueno espero q te guste.

Flor_d_Cristal: muxas gracias me alegro que te guste la nueva banda y espero q te siga gustando la continuación!!

AngelYueGuang: bueno puede que fuese algo rápido pero es que si no, no puede pasar una cosilla…. Jejej gracias por tu apoyo!!

Ayame: bueno la pareja de Tashigi y Smoker es algo que se me ocurrió cuando vi el final de Alabaste jejej

Jennifer: ya pido perdón por mi tardanza y aseguro que lo subiré mas seguido.

Comeka: muchas gracias tu review me ha hecho replantearme lo de seguirlo porque como al principio tenia pocos reviews pues digo que para que seguirlo pero viendo vuestros preciosos reviews me entran ganas de continuar.

Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado el capitulo 4 ya estoy en construcción del 5

Besos a todos y Gracias!


End file.
